Unknown Motions
by Dasha23
Summary: Arihana, a average girl has to transfer to a whole new place called Primp Town with all of her friends! When she hears about this, all kinds of odd things start to happen to her! Will she survive the torture of 8th grade, and the nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

Unknown Motions

Chapter 1-

On the outskirts of a packed city near the shopping district......

"......Were moving?" I asked confused.

"Yes dear, were moving because my company doesn't have enough workers over at Primp Town." I sighed.

"So I'm going to have to leave all my friends here and go to Primp Town?" I asked sadly. My dad frowned.

"No.....here, I'll let you bring four of them." He smiled. I perked up, and though of whom I was going to bring.

* * *

The next day, at the roof of the school during lunch........

"......So will you guys come?" I asked my friends. Ringo and Skylar just stared at me.

"Well it really just depends on what my parents think." Maguro answered breaking the silence. Ringo, Skylar and Risukuma nodded. I sighed.

"Ok then. Just come over to my house if your parents approve of it." I replied, leaving for my next class, which was history, thinking that my favorite class might cheer me up. I did, but didn't do much.

That ended school and I was on my way home. The spring breeze ruffled through my long black hair as a walked to the end of the school's walk way. Usually I would get annoyed by it because my very uneven bangs would get in my eyes, but today was different.

I just let it get in my eyes, not caring if my sensitive eyes get infected by it, and kept walking. I really didn't want to leave the school I've been in for years, or the friends I've known since kindergarten either, but I kept walking, knowing that soon enough I'll reach that wonderful

Yellow-green bricked house that I always lived in, that I'll have to leave. Before I myself even knew it, I was in my room packing my clothing and other items inside a suitcase. When I was done, I sighed and went to bed.

----My Dream----

I woke in a bright, unfamiliar hallway in what I guessed was the 12th grade hallway to the auditorium.

'What am I doing here?' I wondered, and then I saw someone start to walk toward me. She introduced herself to be Sumi, and she asked me for my name.

".....Arihana Sumakiro. Um....can I ask you where I am?" I replied. She just smiled that grin of hers.

"You're in the main hallway of Primp Town Middle school. Would you like me to give you a tour of the school, Arihana?" Sumi asked. I stared at her.

"Um.....sure, oh and you could just call me Ari if you would like." I answered. She nodded.

She told me the school was immense so the tour would take a while, but I still agreed to take it considering I was bored and the fact it might come in handy one day. Sumi showed me the auditorium, the cafeteria, the main office, the library, and any other thing she thought I would like to know.

"Well that's the end of it! We walked the whole area and perimeter of the school!" Sumi smiled. That's when I noticed something odd. She smirked.

"You can wake up now."

----End of dream----

I popped out of bed. Wondering what had just happened.

This was going to be a long day.

~~~alataya


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown Motions

Chapter 2-

As I hoped out of my hot pink bed, I started to look around my old, ragged room. The walls were covered with all sorts of drawings I had made sometime in the past, the manila wallpaper was ripped off of ceiling and left dangled from whatever attach had happened to it. Then I rolled my eyes too my desk. The once crowded desk was now as empty as a new piece of paper. Dust gathered at the middle of it as I looked at toward my book self. The rows of what used to have books on them now bared dust bunnies. I sighed as I left my room, still in my pajamas; I decided to go back into my room a change. I also decided to try something new.

Unlike my usual set of clothing I decided to wear a short sleeveless purple dress, that had a thick-sleeved black tank top under it, and I had black leggings on. I also put my hair up to the right side of my head with a purple hair tie. As I put two purple hairclips on I felt something touch my shoulder. It felt rough, like a piece of wood. I quickly turned around; my really dark brown (or black as everyone says) eyes wide and filled with fear, only to be fill with confusion, for nothing appeared in front of my eyes. 'What….what was that?' I pondered.

Still in shock, I decided that if I just stayed I'll never gain anything, or get killed, so I walked out of my room. The polished light brown wood floor was like ice to my socks. Thinking that it might cheer me up, I decided to 'skate' on the polished wood floor to my dad. That's when I heard the doorbell ring. The sound echoed through my house, I 'skated' to the door. There I saw Ringo, Maguro, Risukuma, and Skylar at the door. They were all were their school uniforms and had suitcases.

"All of our parents approved of us going with you."Ringo told me. I smiled.

"Sweet! Well come in!"I said happily, while I let them in.

"So when we leaving?" Skylar asked. I frowned.

"All I know is that we're leaving today."I replied; sweat dropping, that's when my dad walked down from our staircase.

"Oh, so Ringo, Maguro, Risukuma and Skylar are coming? Ok, but Risukuma could you please remove your bear head? You won't be able to fit in the car with it on." My dad informed. Risukuma nodded and removed his hat, revealing his creamy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. All of us stared at the senior in shock.

"What the factor?!" Ringo asked in shock. I nodded. Maguro and my dad just stared.

"What?" Risukuma just asked. I stared at him and faced palmed.

"Nothing, just nothing." I answered. My dad stopped staring and coughed.

"Well now, it's not good to stare. Let's get moving to our new home." My dad ordered.

"Okay." Everyone replied.

Once in my dad's Chevy, we started our drive to where ever my dad's job wanted to go. Wait…where were we going?!

"Um….dad? Where are we going to?"I asked stupidly.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? We're going to a place call Primp Town." My dad replied. My eyes widen. _Primp _Town? In my dream I was in the middle of Primp Town and going there? I slapped my forehead, 'What's going on?' I was lucky that no one noticed me do that.

Hours later we finally arrived at Primp town, which looked to be a very bright place. Although as dark as I am, I think I was going to like it here. I also think it would be interesting to see Sumi again or I if I see her again. Whatever happens, I think I'll sure have a blast.

The next day………..

I stared at my mirror, looking at how I looked. I was wearing a yellow tank top with a matching yellow skirt that had a black stripe at the end of it. My hair was up in pig tails with yellow ribbons and I a black demon jacket on. I wore black converse with yellow neon laces. I decide that I looked fine and went off to my new house's living room. In the very bright brown-tan room, I saw Ringo wearing her usual school uniform and shoes. I stared at her.

"Aren't you going to wear something at least a little different?" I asked her, Ringo just simply replied, "I really didn't think I would need to." That's when Maguro and Skylar entered the room. Skylar was wearing her old cyan dress that had red outlines at the end of it and had brown boots on. Her hair was down and wore her usual ocean blue gem necklace. Maguro just wore his usual school outfit. I shook my head and decided not to even bother to try to get them to wear something new. After awhile Risukuma and my dad entered the room and sat on the raspberry colored couch.

"Ari, Maguro, and Ringo, today you will be attending Primp Town middle school, while Risukuma you will be attending the High school." Dad informed, all of us nodded and went outside to see the school very close by. I smiled and started to run to it, with everyone close behind.

Once at the school, we all stood at the door, realizing how big the school really is. It was even larger than our old school! I remember it from that dream I had, could it really become reality? I shook my head and pushed open the door. As I did that I started to see two girls that looked around my age smile at us. They introduced their selves to be Sumi and Suki. _Sumi_! She even wore the same white and cyan striped dress that she had in the dream! I stared at Sumi in shock, lucky she didn't notice, but her sister seemed a little more observant, she didn't make a comment about it though. Skylar seemed to catch this too.

"So…..You're going to give us a tour of the school?"I asked bluntly. Sumi and Suki stared at me and smiled.

"Well yes, but we would like to know your names first!" Sumi explained. Once again I stared at her. She was as hyper as ever.

"Okay…..I'm Arihana Sumakiro." I replied, and after everyone else went and introduced their selves the tour began.

~~~~alataya


	3. Chapter 3

Unknown Motions

Chapter 3

As we walk around the bright hallways of Primp Town Middle School, I stared to recognize the whole area and perimeter of the school. While we walked, I started to look out the windows we passed by. All I saw was the grassy spring plain that seemed to be infinite. Until I passed by the last window, instead of the peaceful spring grassy plain I saw before, I saw an eerily dark field, and then I noticed something that really scared me. At the far end of the field, I saw an outline of a person, but that just scared me. The one thing that really scared was the fact that I could clearly see the person's eyes, his/hers red demon eyes, that sent chills to my spine. I felt my eyes widen with fear as the person started to mouth the words 'I will kill you'.

"Ari!!" I heard Skylar whine in fear while shaking me back and for. I instantly snapped back into reality.

"Whoa, whoa! You can stop shaking me now Skylar!"I told her feeling a little dizzy and dazed. Skylar did as she was told and stopped shaking me, but I saw her frown, but oddly enough I could see a glint of understanding in her jade eyes. I stared at her confused, while she looks at the window.

"Ari, what exactly outside made scared you so much? I never seen you so frightened in my life and I knew you since nursery school!" Skylar frowned, I also frowned and noticed everyone staring at me, Sumi and Ringo looking as worried as Skylar with Suki following close behind. I looked calm, but on the inside I started to panic. 'What am I supposed to say?! There is no way they'll believe me if I told them the truth!' The only thing I could think of was to try to get out of the situation, but how was I suppose to do that? Then it came to me.

"Um…..can I tell you guys after I go to the bathroom?" I lied. I peered down to Skylar for her an answer, she sighed, but nodded. I smiled a quickly ran out of the white-tiled hallway and curved around another and another hallway until I ran into someone.

"Ouch……" I heard him say, his voice as soft as Skylar's, just more boyish.

"Opps….Sorry Sir, I wasn't really looking were I was going." I apologized. He looked at me with his cyan eyes and had a calm expression.

"It's okay, you don't need to apologize." He told me as he started to get up. Once again I stared at his red eye and claw wondering what his name was and why he had demon characteristics.

"Um…..I'm a new transfer student at this school, and my name is Arihana, but most people call me Ari." I said bluntly. He just stared at me.

"My name is Sig." Sig replied dully, I decided that it was time to continue to wander around school.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Sig." I said plainly, and ran down the hallways around school again, until I found myself at a board by the main office. I skimmed through it, only to find nothing worth reading. I started to wonder what to do, then I saw Sumi, Suki, Ringo, Skylar, Maguro, and Risukuma walk from the corner on the right end of this wide, pale brown tiled hallway. I ran to them, hoping they don't asked about what happened early.

"Your back!!" Skylar smiled her cheery smile. I half smiled happy to see Skylar smiling again.

"Yup, I'm back, so what are our schedules?" I asked, hoping to ignore what happened before. Sumi looked toward Suki, while Suki sweat dropped and hid her eyes under her short bangs. Sumi's eyes widened.

"….You……left the schedules in the classroom?" Sumi asked franticly. Suki nodded. I face palmed.

"Well, let's go back to your classroom and get it from the teacher." Maguro suggested smiling. Sumi smiled again while saying, "Ya! Let's do that!" and running down the hallway.

"Hey! Wait up!" The rest of us yelled running toward her.

____At classroom L698_____

When Sumi stopped at a black wood door, everyone followed a stopped right behind her. Suki pushed open the door, revealing a bright brown classroom filled with boys and girls with the desk lined up in twos. Two of the desks were empty, one was across from the other and had a small pile of papers staked on it. When I was done examining, I saw the teacher staring at us. She wore small glass and had long purple hair. I also noticed that she had a black cat puppet on her shoulder. She smiled, at Sumi and Suki.

"Well I'm glad you two came back to get the schedules!" She smiled. All the students stared at Suki. Suki sweat dropped again.

"Heh, heh….ya……I'm pretty lucky aren't I? Well, bye!!!"Suki replied running out the door. We all ran after her.

"Wait up!!!" Me and Sumi yelled simultaneously, and grabbing her to prevent her from running anymore. Once down, I grabbed the schedules and started to hand them out to everyone.

"Okay!!! I won't run anymore!!!" Suki yelled frustrated. Sumi sighed, but smiled, appearing to be satisfied. I peered at my schedule.

Homeroom-S786

1st period-Math-R471

2nd period-Math-R471

3rd period-Study Hall-Q091

4th period-ELA-Z745

5th period-ELA-Z745

6th period-Lunch-L996

7th period-History-U832

8th period-Girl's PE-T120

9th period-Girl's PE-T120

I relooked at my schedule and peered over to Skylar's.

Homeroom-S786

1st period-ELA-F109

2nd period-ELA-F109

3rd period-Concert Band-C420

4th period-Math-Y223

5th period-Math-Y223

6th period-Lunch-L996

7th period-History-U832

8th period-Girl's PE-T120

9th period-Girl's PE-T120

I half smiled; at least I had some classes with my best friend. It was better than nothing. Then I heard two sets of footsteps approach me.

"Feel like comparing schedules?" Ringo asked handing over her schedule to me, Maguro doing the same thing, just to Skylar. I peered at the schedule.

Homeroom-S786

1st period-Math-R471

2nd period-Math-R471

3rd period-Study Hall-Q349

4th period-ELA-Z745

5th period-ELA-Z745

6th period-Lunch-L996

7th period-History-O714

8th period-Girl's PE-T120

9th period-Girl's PE-T120

I smiled seeing that our schedules were about the same, I saw her smile too. I looked at Skylar and Maguro, and we all switched schedules. I peered down at Maguro's schedule.

Homeroom-S786

1st period-Math-R471

2nd period-Math-R471

3rd period-Study Hall-X826

4th period-ELA-Z745

5th period-ELA-Z745

6th period-Lunch-L996

7th period-History-O714

8th period-Boy's PE-P913

9th period-Boy's PE-P913

Once again I smiled seeing that his schedule was very much like Ringo's and mine. I looked at Sumi and Suki and smiled. They smiled back.

"I guess it's time to go to…….," Sumi stopped and looked at the nearby clock, and frowned. "…..4th period." Sumi said sighed. I stared at her confused, while Skylar looked at her in a lot of concern. I saw Suki sigh like Sumi as well.

"We have ELA 4th period, and even though I love reading and writing, our ELA teacher is super strict. Her classroom is V140." Suki sighed. Sumi frowned. I turned around to see their expressions. They stared at the two sisters with pity in their eyes. I turned back at Sumi and Suki, frowning.

"She can't be that bad…….can she?"I asked in concern.

"Oh, SHE IS." Sumi and Suki replied simultaneously, causing me too frown. Skylar looked like she was about to give in and fall to the ground. She really doesn't like seeing someone sad; I'm worried about her safety for that reason, and the fact that she is very, very cute and frail. Suki stared at Skylar in concern.

"Skylar? Are you ok?" Suki asked, causing Sumi to look at Skylar as well. Skylar half smiled and stared up at Suki.

"I'm ok, it's just I don't like seeing my friend disappointed or sad."Skylar answered. Suki and Sumi smiled at her.

"You don't have to worry about us Skylar; we were able to deal with her for this long, I'm sure we will be able to survive the last two months of school!" Suki smiled. While Sumi looked like she wasn't so sure, but luckily Skylar didn't notice. I smiled and saw everyone smile again.

"Ok, we better get to our classrooms, see ya!" We all said our goodbyes and left to find our classrooms, luckily, there were signs everywhere with the hall names so hopefully we wouldn't get lost.

~~~~~alataya


End file.
